Saving You
by kitkat2150
Summary: Ben gets hurt saving Gwen's life. definitely a BWEN story with a little Benlie along the side as well as Gwevin but this is a Bwen so yeah enjoy : BWEN ONE-SHOT


**It's a Bwen one- shot.**

It was the afternoon of a Sunday and the four hero's were hanging out in Ben's most favourite spot, Mr. Smoothie's. Julie, an Asian American was playing with a metamorphic alien also known as Ship. It was like her very own pet, her dog in fact. A green-eyed girl sat next to her laughing and giggling as the two girls played with Ship.

It barked and panted happily as a dark haired brown- eyed male kept his gaze on her whilst sipping his smoothie. He looked the redhead up and down constantly, to one it was seem unnerving but to a certain brunette, blood boiling anger and disgust. Gwen was his, not Kevin's she was never Kevin's yet he struts around like he owns her.

Gwen looked up and smiled at the brunette as he leaned against his black and green car. Her smile was to die for and something he'd kill for. Gwen was the only one that never gave up on him, always understood him and always stuck by him.

It seemed so unfair to him that they were in fact related if only he could change that but in a way he liked the fact that they were cousins. She was like his very own best friend and someone he could rely on.

"Ben?" she called the boy's name as he responded by blinking several times "umm… Yeah Gwen?" he replied as she stood up and faced him.

"You were staring at me?" she blushed trying not to look into his eyes. She was so close to Ben, she stared at his lips so close yet so far. Leaning closer to him as he moved closer to her.

'BOOM'

A loud explosion was heard nearby which pulls both Tennyson's back into reality. "W-What was that?" Julie says picking Ship up in her arms. "Dr. Animo" Kevin stated as a giant frog with red glowing eyes leapt onto Kevin's car. "MY CAR" Kevin growled as he absorbed the grey concrete.

Ben slammed down his omnitrix turning into a giant yellow, black and white alien. "CANNONBOLT" Ben shouted as he saw the large toad like frog. "ahh Tennyson so nice to see you again" he spoke to Ben in his eerier voice as a he pulled reddish goggles down over his eyes. "I bought you a little… surprise" he lifted a large gun up from beside him that seemed to heavy to hold with just one hand.

"you think that's gonna stop me?" Ben replied in his deep alien voice. Animo snapped his fingers as 12 more toads appeared out of nowhere landing on the road, parking lot and of course Mr. Smoothies which to Ben annoyed him that much more.

"GET THEM" Animo shouted flailing a hand out to the group of teens. Gwen's hands and eyes lit up as Ship formed around his owner creating a mechanical armour suit for the Asian American.

(I'm pretty sure Julies from Singapore by the way guys just so your interested. One of my friends is from Singapore but she still has a real Australian accent)

The teens moved quickly dodging and manoeuvring themselves from attacks from the mutant frogs as Ben took to attacking Animo. In less than a few hits. A dash to the head of the toad was enough to knock it out sending Animo tumbling off his ride.

Ben slammed down the omnitrix morphing back into human and walking up to the now cowering Dr. Animo. "Give up?" Ben asked Animo as he moved away from the brunette he immediately nodded bringing a smirk to Ben's face. Animo felt something his hand and turned round to see the gun. He chuckled standing up and bringing it near him quickly blasting not the wielder of the Omnitrix but his cousin.

"Gwen watch out as he dashed towards his cousin pushing her out of the way and getting hurled into his car while the laser hit him creating a rather large dent in the metal. "BEN?" Gwen screamed as she got back on her feet from being pushed. Skidding on her knees and lifting Ben's upper body up into her lap and cuddling him as Kevin removed and knocked- out Dr. Animo. "BEN" Julie screamed running up to the brunette and taking him out of Gwen's grasp.

'Give him back' Gwen mentally screamed in her head as she stared at Ben and Julie with such sympathy. "Gwen you ok?" Kevin grabbed her arm and lifted her up hugging her. "yeah… I'm fine" was all she replied keeping her gaze on Ben.

"GUYS DON'T JUST STAND THERE HELP" Julie called out as she tried lifting Ben up. Kevin walked up to Ben picking him up and placing him in the backseat of the car. Gwen walked to the backseat and opened the door only to be stopped by a dark haired girl who had placed his hand on Gwen's left shoulder. "um what do you think you're doing?" Julie questioned as to why she wanted to sit next to Ben rather then Kevin.

"my cousin risked his life trying to save me, the least I can do for him is be there for him" Gwen said as she attempted to get into the car again. "yeah but I'm his girlfriend" Julie rebutles. "but-" "are you two coming or are you just gonna stand there arguing in" Kevin shouted towards the girls at the exact time Julie got in the back with Ben.

Gwen rolled her eyes giving in and hoping into the passenger seat. 'If only they weren't cousins' Gwen thought to herself as Kevin drove. "think we should take him to the hospital?" Julie asked stroking Ben's hair.

Kevin looked into the rearview mirror to check on Ben's condition. He was pale and his foot and ankle were going in the wrong direction. Kevin decided it was the right choice and took a left turn towards the Bellwood Hospital.

**BELLWOOD HOSPITAL**

Ben was rushed into the E.R on a hospital bed as Ben, Kevin and Julie were asked to wait in the waiting room. "this is so unfair" Julie complained as Kevin sat down on a rather comfy chair and Gwen paced back and forth.

"He'll be OK Julie" she smiled at her clasping her hands "he's Ben, he's always OK" she tried to comfort her friend. "you don't know that" she replied every word she said sounded angry but worried at the same time.

Gwen sat down next to Kevin taking a breather and resting her head on the back of the blue arm- chair. She stared up at the white sealing. Everything in the room was neat and very tidy she was surprised that there was no one else here, it's usually got more people. "we should be aloud in there by now" Julie panicked grabbing both Gwen and Kevin's attention.

In an instance a blonde haired middle- aged woman came in with a stethoscope around her neck with a white dress. "how is he?" Julie ran up to the nurse. "well the good news is he's stable and is suffering from no concussion what so ever" she fiddled with her clipboard lifting up a paper. "but he has broken his leg in several places and fractured his arm but he'll make a full recovery" she smiled to them. "you can go in and see him now" the woman said when she walked away. "he's free to go" she said before she walked through a second door towards the opposite side of the room.

Julie immediately pelted towards Ben's room inside laid a boy still sleeping with a cast around his right leg and left arm. "Ben?" she called his name hoping for a sign. He winced and moved a little in his sleep as Gwen and Kevin stayed to the opposite side of him.

"common Tennyson wake up I wanna go home" Kevin swatted Ben's good leg. Ben's eyes fluttered open then shut. "Gwen" Ben said in his sleep. "what did he say?" Julie asked while caressing his hand. "Gwen" he muttered again making Gwen smiled and caress his cheek. "common Ben time to go home" she told him. Julie stared daggers towards Gwen running out the room.

Kevin stared at Gwen wondering what to do. "go get her" Gwen said as Kevin left to run after. Gwen pushed down a button sending nurses to place Ben into a wheel chair.

-}

The drive home was very quiet even the slightest cough could upset someone in an instance. Gwen stayed in the back with Ben as he sat in the middle of the seats as Kevin drove. Time and time again Ben would fall onto Gwen's shoulder and lap as Julie would stare daggers back at Gwen. She didn't mean for this happen even know she wanted Ben she never wanted to upset Julie. "Gwen" he muttered her name again as his head rested on her lap. She began to play with his hair soothing him from saying her name making it more and more awkward.

Kevin parked the car right outside Ben's house. The sun was now setting as a heated orange and yellow colour-reflect off the house.

"I'm gonna make sure Ben's alright" Gwen said as she helped Ben out of the car with his arm round her shoulders.

She was struggling to carry Ben but made no call out to neither Kevin nor Julie to help, though she really should of. Ben continued to grunt with every step as they reached the door Ben was about to collapse to the ground in pain. "Sorry Ben" she apologised for his pain trying not to sound tired.

She let Ben lean onto her as she opened the door walking down the hall and placing him onto the couch.

"Gwen" he whispered her name as he slept on the couch. "maybe I should get you a blanket" Gwen said to him as she left the room. When she came back she had a rather large green fluffy blanket in her hands. "here" she whispered laying the blanket over ben's sleeping body.

"Gwen?" he whispered again this time in the form a question. "yeah Ben?" she walked up to Ben's face. In an instance his eyes opened as he grabbed Gwen's arm pulling her down as she shrieked and bringing her into him and snuggling up to her.

"thanks Gwen" he whispered into her ear making her smile. No feelings were admitted that night but then again no words needed too.

-}

just a little BWEN story I hope you guys liked it


End file.
